Noah Lambert
is a new main character introduced for Season 4 of Bunk'd. He is an upbeat and enthusiastic actor from Hollywood, who enjoys leading the Grizzly Cabin in meditation exercises but has zero camp experience. Noah is played by Israel Johnson. History Background Noah Lambert started his acting career as an extra in Summer Camp Part VI, where he was "camper who falls in lake". This role was possibly inspired by him actually falling in the nearby lake before the audition. What Noah always suspected, but had never been able to prove is that Austin Justin purposefully pushed him into the lake so he couldn't show up for his audition for the minor role of hot dog vendor. With Noah's absence, Austin auditioned for the role instead and won the part. When Noah arrives at Camp Kikiwaka, he cites his appearance in the movie as the reason for being a qualified camp counsellor, despite having no actual experience or outdoor skills. Biography Water Under the Dock In Water Under the Dock, when Destiny invites famous actor Austin Justin as the main attraction to her charity fundraiser, Noah is encouraged to end his long term rivalry with Austin. Noah always believed that Austin sabotaged the start of his career, but having no way to prove it, is eventually convinced he was mistaken. Until Austin meets with Noah privately and admits the suspicion was true, he did make sure Noah's first audition failed, which caused Noah's acting career to completely fail as a result. Unfortunately for Austin, Ava had been standing nearby and recorded the entire conversation to a video file using her smartphone, which she played back to the entire audience at the charity event. Austin's popularity with his fans immediately plummeted once his nefariousness was revealed. Personality Noah is easygoing and friendly, sometimes naive. However, despite this, he is the stricter and more savvy of the two new camp counsellors. He is also good at emotional counselling, as he's good at figuring out someone's internal problems and solving them. Relationships Despite being very gregarious, Noah has few or no friends prior to arriving at Camp Kikiwaka. He does later manage to start a tentative friendship with Ava, who isn't used to people wanting to be her friend. Quotes Appearances Season 4 Appearances: 14/14 #Who da Boss? Lou da Boss! #Kikiwaka's Got Talent #Yes, Lies and Tower Escape #An Udder Disaster #Hot Spring Friend Machine #Water Under the Dock #In Your Wildest Screams #Inn Trouble #Lake Rancid #Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place #Mo-Squito Mo Problems #Sore Lou-ser #Lone Wolf #Serfs Up-rising #Summer Winter Wonderland #Cramped Champions #A Tale of Two Stackers #Whatever Floats Your Goat Boat #Snow Cups and Fisticuffs #The S'more, The S'merrier Trivia *Noah enjoys playing the trombone. *He is an actor as he played the kid who falls in the lake in the movie Summer Camp Part IV: Slam Dunk. *Apparently, "Noah" is really a stage name, however, Matteo and Gwen do not let hm reveal his true name. *He shares the name of Noah Drake who appeared in the episode For Love and Money. *He has artificial earlobes, due to a childhood incident where he kept trying to pierce his own ears and damaged them severely. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teens